Father's Day
by Parvulissula
Summary: I had another fic by this name, but I deleted it. I've redone it, hopefully you'll think it's better. Rory does something special for Father's Day. Jess, Lorelai, Sookie, and Lane help out as well.


Father's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, or Where's Waldo. I'm not making any money from this story either =.(  

Author's Note: Okay, I redid this whole thing…well most of it. The ending is very different. There isn't any conflict either, somewhat fluffish. So, I hope you like this one better. If you didn't read it the first time around and want to compare, e-mail me.

~*~

"So what are you going to do for Grandpa?" Rory asked her mother on the couch as they watched tv.

"Um, I don't know yet." she admitted.

"Mom! Father's day is this weekend!"

"I bet you thought I forgot."

"You did, didn't you?" Rory asked accusingly.

"No…maybe. I just can't figure out what to get him, he's got everything! I haven't gotten him a father's day gift since I was seven and it was a card with painted macaroni glued on it." Lorelai sighed.

Rory shook her head, "I'm disappointed."

"What are you doing for Chris?"

"Actually, I think I'll probably just call dad." Rory admitted.

"And you're disappointed in me?!"

"Because I have an idea for a surprise and I can't tell you because you have a big mouth."

"Rory! Who am I going to tell?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Who wouldn't you tell?"

"Your dad?"

"That's probably a good thing."

"Come on Rory, my own flesh and blood. Who came up with that saying anyway? It's a really disgusting thought." Lorelai rambled.

"Goodnight mom."

"You're horrible."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Do we have any coffee?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Nope. You drank all of it."

"Did not."

"Yeah you did. When you don't drink at Luke's you drink a pot at a time here."

"Well, Luke has good coffee, I only drink this crap when he stops giving me coffee."

"Do you like Luke?"

"He's one of my best friends, I'd better like him." Lorelai said defensively.

"No, mom, that's NOT what I meant and you know it."

"I don't know. I mean, he's great, he's got lots of coffee, he's nice, he's funny, he's fun to annoy, he's even kinda cute in his own rugged lumberjack kind of way."

"So what don't you know?"

"I don't know if I could take the chance and possibly ruin our friendship. I'd never get coffee again, I wouldn't have anyone to annoy, other than you, and more importantly, I don't think I could bear to lose Luke." Lorelai frowned as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"Mom, you've got to take chances. Do you want to play 'what if' when you're old and gray saying 'what if I had hooked up with Luke.' and then realizing how miserable you are without him."

"I have every intention of having Luke around when I'm old and gray, he'd better still be serving me coffee."

"Mom, you know what I mean."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah. But it still scares me."

Rory smiled, "It's supposed to be scary. Goodnight mom, Love ya." she stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek and went to her room.

~*~

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled as she walked into the diner.

"Hey Rory. Where's your mom?" He asked, looking up from the counter he was cleaning.

"She's coming. She said she had to contemplate the meaning of life."

"So she slept in?"

"Basically. But I might've brought something up last night that made her think."

"Okay. You want coffee?"

"You had to ask?"

"Fine." Luke rolled his eyes and put the mug in front of her and stopped short of pouring the nectar of life, "You sure you want this? It'll kill you and stunt your growth."

"Yes Luke, I'm sure I want it. I have my mom's genes and she's 5'9. I think I'm going to be okay in the height department."

"So the whole it's going to kill you thing doesn't phase you at all?"

Rory grinned, "Nope."

Luke sighed and shook his head, "Like mother, like daughter." he muttered as he poured the coffee into the cup and gave it to her.

"Before mom gets here could I ask you a question, seriously?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, shoot." Luke nodded as he stopped scrubbing the counter.

"You like my mom right?"

"What?"

"You like my mom. Right? Or am I crazy?"

"Well she's my best friend, and you two are my most loyal customers, I should like her." Luke answered nervously.

"Luke."

"Is it weird?"

"No." Rory smiled. "I think it's cool."

"Not that it matters."

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked.

"Oh come on, like your mom would notice me like that. I'm her coffee supplier and someone to annoy relentlessly."

"You're such a pessimist."

"Realist."

"Whatever. Where's Jess?"

"Upstairs."

"Can I go talk to him?"

"Sure. Just go ahead in, he probably won't hear you knock."

"Thanks Luke." Rory smiled at him and went up the stairs as her mother came in.

"How did Rory get so perceptive?" Luke asked curiously as Lorelai sat at the counter across from him.

"I thought the 'Where's Waldo' books were a joke. She took them seriously." Lorelai answered. "Coffee please?"

"You want me to help you kill yourself?"

"Yes please." she pouted.

"Fine." Luke sighed. *God I hate when she pouts.*

"Thanks Luke." she smiled and drank her coffee slowly.

~*~

"Jess?" Rory called over the music as she entered the apartment.

"Hold on!" Jess yelled as Rory sat down on the couch.

Jess came out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly damp, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Hey."

"Hey." he answered as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Father's Day is tomorrow." she stated.

"Yes, it is. So?"

"So…are you going to do anything for Luke?

"Why would I? It's _Father's_ day."

"I just thought it would be nice if you did something for Luke."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I might have an idea." Rory smiled.

"Okay. So what is this idea of yours?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was going to get Luke a father's day present because he's always been there for me and my mom, more so than dad has."

"You want me to give you an idea of what to get him?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"No." Rory laughed, "I decided buying something for Luke was impossible."

"Okay. So, what?"

"Well, you know how Luke likes my mom, right?"

"The man is whipped and Lorelai doesn't even know it."

"Right. Well, I was thinking maybe for Luke's father's day present that we could get him a date."

Jess laughed, "a date?"

"Yeah. Bad idea?"

"No, sorry for laughing. I just can't see Luke willingly go on a date, or wearing anything other than plaid."

"He won't know right away that it's a date."

"How are you planning on pulling this off?"

"I'll tell him his present is a night off from the diner, and that the other half of his present is waiting for him at Miss Patty's studio."

"Sounds like it might work. Okay, so when will this date be?"

"Tomorrow night. We'll have Caesar make something Luke would eat and make mom a burger, and we'll set up the table, and some music and then leave."

"Caesar's cooking is crap."

"You have a point. Maybe Sookie could make something they'd both eat."

"Something they'd _both_ eat? Mr. Health food, and Ms. I-can't-eat-anything-without-a-good-pound-of-lard?"

"If anyone can find something they'd both eat, it'd be Sookie."

"Okay. Why do you want my help?"

"Because you're such a nice guy."

"Okay, and the truth now."

"Because Luke probably isn't going to want to close the diner, and it's too much for Caesar by himself."

"So you want me to help out at the diner while Luke and Lorelai go on their date."

Rory nodded, "I'll help too."

"Fine."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes." Jess sighed.

Rory smiled, "Thanks Jess." she glanced at the clock above the TV, "I've gotta go, my bus is going to be here soon."

~*~

"Rory, whatcha doin'?" Lorelai asked as she came in and saw Rory with her computer playing with a graphics program.

"Um, nothing." Rory said quickly, blocking the screen.

"Liar."

Rory gasps, "How could you accuse me of such a horrid crime?"

"Because you're planning something, and doing something and you won't let me know what it is."

"If you must know, it's a project I'm working on."

"Uh huh, and what's this project about."

"That, my dear mother, is top secret."

"You're a horrible daughter, keeping secrets from me."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Soon isn't soon enough!"

"I'm going to my room."

"You're mean."

"You're nosy."

"I wouldn't have to be nosy if you would just tell me what you're doing."

"I can't. Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's father's day!"

"Yes, it is."

"And, so this has something to do with father's day?"

"Yes."

"So what is it?"

"You know what, you're annoying. I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow morning so you wouldn't get a chance to chicken out but I'm going to tell you now."

"Okay."

"Okay, so don't say anything until I completely explain."

"I can't make promises."

"Mom!"

"Fine."

"Okay, well, you see, I was planning on getting Luke a Father's day present, since he's always been there for me and you, more than dad has. But then I decided that Luke is impossible to buy for."

"Yeah, he doesn't wear ties often." Lorelai interrupted.

"Hey. No interrupting."

"Sorry."

"Okay, well since Luke is impossible to buy for, I thought I'd give him something different. And well, since you like Luke but you're scared, and I know from a very reliable source that Luke likes you but he doesn't think you'd ever think of him like that, I'd uh, give him a date for Father's day."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yeah."

"How could you not ask if that was okay with me first?!"

"Because you are Cleopatra, queen of de nile. Besides, this is a good thing. It's not like you were planning on doing it yourself."

"How do you know?"

"You're good at avoiding things."

Lorelai sighed, "Fine whatever, it won't work though."

"Pessimist."

"Nu uh, I'm a realist."

Rory laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Other than the fact that you said that _you_ were a realist; I called Luke a pessimist today and he said the exact same thing, well without the nu uh, but you get the idea." 

Lorelai smiled "I can't see Luke saying nu uh."

"Neither can I."

"So, when and where is this date going to be?"

"Tomorrow night in Miss Patty's studio. I've got almost everything taken care of. I just need Lane to call me back."

"Why?" 

"She's got the music."

"Okay. So what exactly are you telling Luke?"

"He's getting a night off from the diner and he should go to Patty's for the rest of his present."

"Who's taking care of the diner?"

"Me and Jess, and Caesar of course."

"Okay. What am I supposed to wear?"

"Something nice, but not too nice because he'll probably be wearing the same thing he always does."

"Alright."

~*~

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled as she walked into the diner, carrying a card.

"Hi Rory, hi Lorelai."

"Hey Luke." Lorelai smiled shyly as she and Rory sat down across from him at the counter.

"Happy Father's Day Luke." Rory smiled and handed him the card and he read the front of it.

_Hey Luke-_

_I know you're not my real dad, but you're more of a father than he is and you're the best one a girl could ask for. Dad wasn't here when Dean and I broke up, you were. Dad isn't here when I need to be cheered up, you are. So I decided that I should give you something great since you're such a great dad-type-guy. Jess and I are going to take care of the diner, you've got the night off._

Love, Rory 

He opened the card, inside was a picture of the inside of Miss Patty's studio.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"The rest of your present is in Miss Patty's studio. Actually it isn't right now, but it will be at seven."

"Seven?"

"Yeah, and don't eat anything before you go."

"What are you planning?" Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's the beauty of a surprise present. It's a surprise. Don't even think about coming early either."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise."

"You're sure that Jess is going to help?"

"Yep." Rory nodded, "It's his Father's day present to you." She smirked.

"Right."

Rory laughed, "Yep. I've gotta go talk to some people." Rory got up and went behind the counter and hugged him, "Thanks for always being here." 

He awkwardly hugged back, "It's what I'm here for."

Rory smiled, "Happy Father's Day. See you later mom." she waved as she left.

"Do you know what she's planning?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I'm not at liberty to say." She smiled.

"So you do know."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe like a yes but I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise. You'll just have to be surprised."

"What if I really don't want to be surprised?"

"Too bad for you." Lorelai shrugged.

~*~

Jess came down the stairs of the apartment into the diner at 6:30, "Hey Luke."

"Hey." he said gruffly as he poured another customer a cup of coffee.

"I'll take over now and wait for Rory."

"Okay."

"I suggest you change into the stuff I took out of the back of your closet."

"Why?"

"Because you never know what a Gilmore has planned."

"But you do, don't you?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Maybe vaguely." Jess shrugged.

"Vaguely?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I know basically everything Rory planned and I might've given a little input."

"Oh yeah, real vague." Luke scoffed.

"It's not like she's got a schedule all planned out like Luke places left foot in door at seven oh two, the right follows suit a second later." Jess said smirking.

"Smartass."

"Go." Jess encouraged.

"Fine."

~*~

"RORY!!!" Lorelai called from her room at 6:15.

"What?" Rory asked as she ran up the stairs to her mother's room.

"What am I going to wear?!" she asked frantically. Clothes scattered all over the room.

"Um," Rory scanned the room, "Wear these," she said as she picked up a pair of tight black capris from the bedpost, "with this shirt." she picked up a light blue short sleeved silky shirt with a deep v-neck.

"Ooh, nice." Lorelai smiled approvingly.

"Good. Now go put them on and do your hair and makeup. We need to leave in half an hour, be ready in twenty minutes." Rory ordered as she walked out of the room.

"Yes Ma'am." Lorelai nodded.

Twenty-five minutes later Lorelai ran half way down the stairs, "What shoes should I wear?!"

"The strappy black platforms!" Rory called from the kitchen, "Hurry up!"

Lorelai ran back up the stairs and came back down a few moments later, wearing shoes as she walked down the stairs.

"You look good." Rory smiled.

"Not too dressy, not too casual." Lorelai smiled proudly, "I raised you well."

Rory laughed, "Glad to know that's what you're proud of."

"Well, that and your amazing beauty acquired from moi."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Okay well, we've got to go meet Sookie at Patty's now. So let's go. You don't want to be late for your date." she smirked.

"Yeah yeah, let me grab my purse." Lorelai smiled as she picked up a black purse from off the end table and they left.

~*~

"Ooooh, this is so exciting!" Sookie squealed.

Lorelai smiled, "Shh, Sookie, you don't want him to hear you from the diner."

"Sorry." She giggled as she placed the covered dishes on the table.

"Sookie, how much did you make?"

"I might've gotten a little bit carried away."

"You realize there's only two of us. Granted I'm one of the two, but still."

"I might've made a lot of different things."

"How much?"

"Duck-"

"A whole family?"

"No silly."

"Okay, so what else."

"Bread, rolls-"

"Bread _and_ rolls?"

Sookie nodded, "Pasta, Spaghetti, Rice and Broccoli casserole-"

"Pasta _and_ Spaghetti?"

"Yeah, I couldn't decide."

"Sookie! Take some of this stuff home for you and Jackson to eat for the next month!"

"Okay, I get it, too much stuff. What do you want?"

"Just the Spaghetti and bread. Oooh, what did you bring for dessert?"

"Dessert?"

Lorelai gasped.

"Just kidding." Sookie giggled, "Banana pudding with Vanilla wafers, Raspberry cobbler, Angel food cake with strawberries, and devil's food cake."

Lorelai bit her lip, "Hm, that's a _really_ difficult decision, Sookie. Rory, come over here and help me decide!"

Rory came over from the other side of the room where she was setting up the CD's, "Decide what?"

"Which desert should we have tonight? Banana pudding with the little cookies, Raspberry cobbler, Angel Food Cake with strawberries, or devil's food cake?"

"Ooh, that is a hard choice."

Lorelai pursed her lips, "No kidding. Call Jess."

"What?"

"Call Jess, tell him to help us pick."

"Okay. Give me your cell phone."

Lorelai dug into her purse and pulled out the cell phone and gave it to her, "There you go."

Rory dialed the number for the diner, "Hello, Jess?…good…uh, we have a bit of a dilemma…no she didn't get scared…we need help picking a desert…yes…Banana pudding with the little vanilla cookies, raspberry cobbler, Angel food cake with strawberries, or devil's food cake…because me and mom can't pick and Sookie made all of them so she obviously can't pick…ooh, very good points…yep, very satisfied…thanks Jess…see you in a few minutes…bye."

"Banana pudding with the little vanilla cookies." she announced.

"And what was his logic behind this choice?"

"Raspberries stain and you get the seeds stuck in your teeth, Angel food cake isn't sugary enough for you and strawberries have the potential of making a mess, and Luke wouldn't eat Devil's food cake in a million years."

"Ah, all very good, logical points."

Rory nodded, "I thought so."

"Okay, Sookie, take the rest of the stuff away."

"Okay."

"Since my house is close, you know, you can always drop some of it off there." She smirked.

Sookie giggled, "There will be food waiting for you in the refrigerator." 

"Yay!" Lorelai grinned.

"Okay, well I suppose I should get going now before Luke heads over here." Sookie said.

"Yeah, me too." Rory said as she glanced at her watch, "He'll be here in five minutes, try not to eat the food until he gets here." Rory smirked.

"I would never do that!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Right. Have fun tonight. Home by midnight."

"How can I have fun if I have to be home by midnight?" Lorelai whined playfully.

"Gross mom."

Lorelai smirked, "It's my job. I'll see you at home at midnight-ish."

"Okay." she nodded and walked across the studio and turned on the CD player, "This should stay on pretty much all night, there's six CD's in there."

"Thank Lane for me." she said as she kissed Rory's forehead, "later." she said as she hugged Sookie and the two left the studio leaving Lorelai alone, standing next to the door so she could freak Luke out when he unknowingly walked through the door. Three minutes later, she did just that. "Surprise!"

"Jeez Lorelai!" he jumped, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Wow you changed, you look nice." She said in amazement.

"Um, thanks. You look nice too, uh, you want to explain this to me?" he asked, still confused.

"I'm your present, well not exactly because that sounds too much like the stripper jumping out of the cake, but uh, Rory kind of set us up for your Father's Day present." Lorelai said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently there are a few birds floating around because one of them told her that I like you but I didn't want to ruin anything; and another one told her that you liked me too but you didn't think that I could ever look at you like that." Lorelai rambled nervously.

Luke's eyes widened, his mind was still trying to comprehend what Lorelai had just said.

Lorelai smiled shyly, "Let's go eat, Sookie made spaghetti, and a lot of other food, but I made her take it home." she laughed.

Luke chuckled, "How much other stuff did she make?"

"Duck, rolls, pasta, rice and broccoli casserole, besides the spaghetti and bread we have."

"Wow."

"Yeah, we had to call Jess for help with the Dessert."

"Couldn't pick, could you?" Luke smirked knowingly.

"No. But Jess helped a lot."

"It must've been bad if Jess was the voice of reason in all of this."

"No, not bad. She made raspberry cobbler-"

"Seeds get stuck in your teeth."

"Yeah, that was his reason. Angel food cake with strawberries, Devil's food cake, and Banana pudding with the little vanilla cookies."

"Please tell me he didn't pick Devil's food cake."

Lorelai smirked, "No, we knew you'd never eat that in a million years. We decided on the banana pudding."

"Good choice."

Lorelai nodded.

Luke pulled out the chair for Lorelai, she smiled at him and walked to the other side of the table and pulled out his chair, "This is _your present, not mine."_

Luke smiled as they both sat down. After they had both finished eating Lorelai stood up, "Dance with me?

Luke shook his head, "I don't dance."

Lorelai pouted, "Please?"

Luke reluctantly stood up, "Fine."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as "One Night at a Time" by George Strait came on.
    
    _I'm not yours and baby you're not mine_
    
    _We've got somethin' that sure is fine_
    
    _Let's take our love one night at a time_
    
    _There's one thing that we both agree_
    
    _I like you and baby you like me_
    
    _Let's take our love one night at a time_
    
    _All night love all night_
    
    _Practice makes perfect gonna get it right_
    
    _Gonna__ get it right_
    
    _One night at a time_
    
    _Oh I think about you all day long_
    
    _It feels so good it can't be wrong_
    
    _I've got my fingers crossed that this goes on and on_
    
    _Tommorrow__ well that's another day_
    
    _Come on baby now whatta ya say_
    
    _Let's take our love one night at a time_
    
    ~*~
    
    I felt like that was a nifty place to end it. If you want more, just review and let me know.


End file.
